<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mourning Journey by artofcami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482537">Mourning Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofcami/pseuds/artofcami'>artofcami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I have some hcs for Flora, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Wild doesn't get love, badass flora, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofcami/pseuds/artofcami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The good, the bad, and the ugly. Wild doesn’t know much, but he knows that his friends will be there for it all. For this long, painful path on his journey of healing. </p><p>After being portaled to Wild's Hyrule unexpectedly, the nine heroes finally meet his Zelda under less than desirable circumstances. The past weighs heavily, but after some convincing, they decide to face the storm together. A journey ensues, to mourn what was lost and to hopefully save what remains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flora/Wild (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyho folks! I've had this fic on my mind for a while, but only now I managed to write an actual chapter. It's really long, so brace yourselves! If you think shorter chapters would be better, feel free to comment. I wanted in on some of that sweet sweet Wild angst, but not without a the perspective of healing and moving on. I also decided to feature some Wild/Flora - I just really like those two together. However, I WILL shape her character differently than she is portrayed in the game, not without reason, but since we don't have a very characterized Flora yet I will give her my own little tweaks, so be aware. </p><p>Please enjoy and leave some feedback if you like! No upload schedule yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they finally met <em>her</em>, they were in the midst of battle. Honestly, not a great place for first-time introductions, but well, sometimes you don’t get to choose.</p><p>They had been on their way through a snowy pass, desperately trying to reach a lodge called “Selmie’s Spot” before sundown. While their actual destination was Rito Village, they wouldn’t have been able to reach it in the same day, so Wild absolutely <em>begged</em> Time to take a detour to what was apparently a popular spot for shield surfing. Time was very reluctant, but when it became clear the trek to Rito village was too far, he caved in. Even if it sounded like someone was going to break a limb, the promise of a warm bed was too good to pass up. Besides, the group’s morale really could use a boost.</p><p>The last days had been straining, filled with long, excruciating treks through the knee-deep snow after a portal had brought them right into the harsh and merciless Hebra region of post-calamity Hyrule. After re-orienting himself, Wild had set out to find a cave right away, that’s how far they were from any kind of civilization. As the day went on, the Hero of the Wild grew increasingly nervous, because they just couldn’t find any location to set up camp. Soon, the nervousness rubbed off on the whole group. Apparently, travelling Hebra at night was particularly dangerous. Two hours after sundown, they finally had found an ice cave to stay the night. But as the nature of ice caves goes, it was far from comfortable and Sky barely slept, periodically making sure that they were all still breathing, and no one was freezing to death.<br/>
The next day started early as Wild hurriedly dragged them out of their bed rolls. The sun was low in the colorless sky. Its light was a dim white against their surroundings and a low fog crept the ground, but apparently, this counted as good weather in such a snowy region, because they broke up camp right after sunrise. Wild had stayed up all night, as well, to plan their route to the nearest proper cave to avoid the previous disaster. This day went a lot better. They had more daylight, good weather conditions and the small, holed out looking spot that Wild managed to make out on his Sheikah slate did turn out to be an actual cave, which they reached just after noon. They were all relieved that they were able to regain most of their strength, warm up and dry their soaked clothes.</p><p>Today also hadn’t started out too bad. To Sky’s content, they were able to sleep longer and more peacefully. The weather, which had turned disastrous in the wink of an eye just after they had entered the cave to set up camp had quieted down over night. The sun was shining even more brightly than before, so much so that Sky had been worrying that some of them might get sunburned. But now…</p><p>Just like the night before, within half an hour the weather flipped completely. With no shelter nearby, and “Selmie’s spot” not being too far off anymore, they decided reluctantly to keep traveling. That didn’t turn out so well. Now they were engulfed in one of the thickest snowstorms Sky had ever seen (granted, he hasn’t seen that many, but still). Their vision was extremely limited, Sky could barely make out his companions only a few feet away from him. But he certainly knew that they were there, judging from the intense battle noises that were reaching his ears. Just as they had huddled together earlier to devise an emergency strategy for the snowstorm, a nearby group of moblins, which they had been unable to see until they were well in range, noticed them and attacked. The bigger problem, though, were the two Blizzrobes that showed up soon up after. Sky wasn’t very knowledgeable on the monsters of that region but remembered what Wild told them the night before: <em>If they make an appearance, try to take them out quickly or book</em> <em>it</em>. They were apparently capable of decreasing the temperature around them even further, and according to Wild, without any enchanted armor or elixirs to use, there was a great chance of freezing to death right then and there. <em>Wonderful. </em></p><p>Sky was panting, and his lungs were hurting from the deep breaths he was forced to take. One of the Blizzrobes was already out, thankfully, courtesy to Wild’s magical flaming broad sword. As him and Twilight tried to hunt down the other one, the rest of the group was busy warding of the Moblins. What would normally not be much of problem was made increasingly difficult by the low visibility, and, of course, the infected monsters.<br/>
Sky squinted and focused as best as he could on the enemy, he believed to be in front of him. The Moblin was still stunted from the kick Sky delivered right before and its guard was down, so he lifted a heavy arm, turning his torso to reach back and deliver a finishing stab. But, unexpectedly, it recovered a lot quicker than Sky anticipated and he reeled forward as he thrust his sword into the empty spot where the monster had been seconds before. He barely located the enemy behind him before he realized that he wouldn’t be able to react in time, the monster’s club already moving through the air, aiming for his head. He let himself fall on his front, trying to duck, in an attempt to move at least slightly out of the way, but with little hope to evade the hit completely. Then, he heard a yell, and when the impact didn’t come, he dared to look back towards the monster. That’s when he also <em>saw</em> her, a flash of dark red and light blonde, a blade glinting for a split second before the enemy roared and evaporated into black. Incredulously, he quickly scrambled to his feet, but he didn’t allow himself the time to take a look at the stranger just yet. They seemed helpful enough so he could worry about that issue when he knew the others were safe. Frantically, Sky turned around to find the battle almost finished. Wild and Twi were in the process of dealing with the remaining Blizzrobe, which was already slowing significantly as its power waned. Warriors was helping up Four, their Moblin also having vanished into thin air. Time assisted Hyrule and finished off their enemy just as quickly. That left…</p><p>“Legend?” Sky called out against the howling of the wind.</p><p>“Sky, come quick!”</p><p>The stranger was all but forgotten about now. He heard Wind’s voice drifting over from his right and immediately started jogging up-hill through the knee-high snow. <em>Oh, Hylia…</em> It took a lot longer than he would have liked until finally, he caught sight of a petite silhouette in front of a bigger, darker figure.</p><p>“Wind!!” The younger one didn’t turn his head when Sky called out but kept moving to dodge the monster’s violent swings. Fatigue crept up Sky’s legs, but he was hyper focused on the situation in front of him. Wind needed him. And the fact that Legend wasn’t at his side wildly swinging his fire rod with a smug grin made Sky’s heart cramp in worry.</p><p>He finally reached the scene, Master Sword already drawn. His knees were wobbly, threatening to cave in from exertion and cold, but he tried to ignore it and charged the Moblin, who was currently still distracted by Wind running around his backside. As it was about to turn, Sky tackled its blind spot, and delivered a heavy slash with a strained yell escaping his throat. Roaring, the monster turned around, club ready. Sky ducked, gathering all the strength he had left to leap up from his crouch and jump to stab the monster in the face. He got up and rose into the air, but his legs were not cooperating very well. He missed his aim and all he managed was a vertical slash across the monster’s chest. Breathing heavily, he retreated and threw a quick glance behind him. No back-up yet. Did the others know they were over here? A look in front, behind the staggering monster, told him that Wind had retreated further back, but where to, he couldn’t see. <em>Off to find Legend, hopefully</em>. Sky tried to steady his breathing, gripping the sword handle tighter and had to admit to himself: He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to do this. The long trek through the snow, the remaining exhaustion from almost freezing in that ice cave – the events of the last days were taking their toll and in addition to his low stamina, it meant nothing good. But he needed to hold out.  </p><p>His numb feet repositioned, and he begrudgingly took his stance that felt uncomfortably weak due to his trembling legs. The Moblin, which had recovered from the last hit, seemed to move slower now, as well, but was still far from falling. Sky readied himself to parry the next attack when he saw, yet again, a flash of red. A blonde woman passed him with nimble feet, taking a running start before leaping toward the monster and performing an impressive spin attack mid-air. Sky’s jaw dropped. The Moblin’s head created a deep hole when it fell into the snow with a thud, cleanly sliced off.</p><p>The woman turned around, panting slightly, and seized him up with startingly green eyes through the dark smoke rising from the monster’s corpse. He had a feeling who this might be, but he shook off his thoughts to save for later. Now, what mattered were his brothers.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked in the poshest accent he had ever heard.</p><p>Sky nodded briefly. “My companions are still around. They need help.”</p><p>***</p><p>Wild had just finished off the Blizzrobe. With a satisfying sizzle, the spirit evaporated under the pressure of his flaming sword. Twilight lowered his weapon and let out a heavy sigh of relief. The storm was letting up, too. The sky was already darkening, but Wild felt hopeful that they could still reach the lodge before nightfall. Really, it must have been incredibly bad luck that they got attacked right when they were so close to their destination. He tried to catch his breath and looked down the slope where he could barely make out his brothers. All the battles seemed to be over, finally.</p><p>“Let’s go see how the others are doing” he suggested, and Twilight nodded slowly. Wild could sense the tiredness rolling off of his mentor in waves, now, that the adrenaline’s effect was fading. He himself could feel the exhaustion dragging on his eyelids as well, but for now, he needed to ignore it. There was no time to rest until he had brought them all safely to the lodge. It was the least he could do after causing such a mess. As they carefully treaded through the snow towards the group, Wild did a headcount. His heart stuttered. Looking over at Twi, he saw the same alarmed expression. They now moved quicker, reaching Time first who looked beyond tired, but lifted his gaze to greet them.</p><p>“We’re missing three people.”</p><p>Time face twitched slightly before he composed himself and nodded sternly.</p><p>“Everybody’s okay down here. You two go looking for them, I’ll stay with the others.”</p><p>Wild was about to give a response when he made out four figures heading down the slope further left. <em>Wait, four?</em></p><p>Twilight spotted them, too, and pointed. “Look!”</p><p>The snow was now only falling lightly, increasing the visibility, and as the group approached, Wild recognizes Wind, who was supporting a positively knackered looking Sky. He couldn’t see any blood, but they were struggling to move forward because the first hero could barely stand. Wild and Twilight both set into motion to meet them half-way when he finally managed to get a clear look at the other two figures walking even further behind. He could make out Legend, unconscious on the other person’s back, who was clad in a thick, dark red and rose-colored coat that seemed somewhat familiar. But it finally clicked when Wild recognized choppy, light blond hair and piercing green eyes that squinted in his direction. His heart suddenly sunk so far, he felt like it was about to fall straight out of his chest. It was her, it had to be.</p><p>***</p><p>Twilight perked up as the Hero of the Wild started to walk quicker (as much as the snow allowed it). He matched the pace to follow suit, and soon they reached the small group at the lowest point between the two snowy hillsides. Twilight made quick work to take over at Sky’s side for Wind who gave him a tired, grateful smile.</p><p>“Sky, buddy, are you injured?” he asked softly.</p><p>Sky looked at him groggily. “No, I’m fine. But Legend g-got it pretty rough. He was kn-knocked out. W-We need to reach the lodge s-soon.” Twilight furrowed his brows in worry. Sky’s whole body was shivering uncontrollably, and his teeth were clattering, his clothes soaked. He quickly turned to Wild and the mysterious stranger only to find the other frozen in place, looking at the young woman with a dumbstruck expression. A storm of emotions seemed to swirl in his eyes, but he didn’t say a word. Twilight shifted his feet impatiently, but the young woman broke the silence before he could.</p><p>“Link, it’s… it’s so good to see you again. Uhm… I know it’s been a long time, and it’s kind of awkward, but we need to save that talk for later. Your friend here needs help immediately.” She moved Legend’s weight around, so he rested on her back more comfortably. A muffled groan escaped the pink-haired hero’s mouth. His cap had fallen off, showing that his hair was matted with blood at the side of his head.</p><p>Wild jerked, as if he had been ripped out of a trance and moved to take Legend’s limp body from her. He cast her another look filled with… Twilight didn’t know exactly what, but it was intense. Joy? Love? Sadness? Hard to tell. He almost thought that Wild would just walk back toward the group without saying anything to the stranger who clearly knew him, and who just saved his companions. Just before he turned, though, he finally answered in a voice that sounded somewhat choked but was laced with warmth.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, too, Zelda.”</p><p>***</p><p>As soon as they arrived at the lodge (which was really only a 20-minute walk away), Legend and Sky were taken care of. After giving them an expertly once over, Hyrule declared that while Legend would definitely feel the concussion for a few days, the wound wasn’t too serious and could be healed well. Sky, apart from his exhaustion, had suffered some frostbite, but would luckily keep all his toes. A collective sigh of relief went through the room.</p><p>Wild knew he should be more present. They were his brothers, they were hurt, it should have been the first thing on his mind. But he couldn’t focus. He noticed the worried glances on him while they were trying to settle in, cramming into the small upstairs of the house that Selmie had so graciously offered to them. It was busy. Hyrule and Twi were treating the injured, and after that was done and dealt with, Twilight cared for a magic drained Hyrule, forcing him into the last one of the three free beds. The rest of them fixed up their small cuts and bruises by themselves and got busy laying out their bedrolls.<br/>
Wild took it in from afar, as if it were happening behind a thick pane of glass. He heard their voices, but they were muffled. He watched them, but he couldn’t focus on the details of the situation. His thoughts were racing, his ears ringing. Zelda was standing in a corner with Time, worriedly observing Legend and talking in a hushed tone. She was probably explaining what happened earlier, on the peak of the hill. Some of the group were listening, others were already half-asleep and seemed content with hearing the story the next morning. But Wild couldn’t look at her, couldn’t face in her direction. He needed to leave. Where to? He couldn’t go outside. <em>Doesn’t matter. Just need to be away from her-</em></p><p>“’M gonna check in with Selmie.” He managed to get out before he hurriedly turned on his heels and rushed down the wooden stairs. Selmie gave him a side glance but didn’t say anything. Was his distress so obvious? He tried to pull what he imagined to be a more neutral face and sat down on a plush armchair, facing away from the counter and toward the window. He needed space to think.</p><p>She was here, of all places. On top of that, she turned up as the last-minute save in a desperate situation that was pretty clearly his fault. If only he’d been able to find a better cave on the first day. They could have walked farther; they could already be in Rito village. If only he hadn’t convinced Time to make a detour just because he wanted to do that dumb shield surfing.</p><p>What was he supposed to say to her? They hadn’t seen each other in more than half a year. He had left to go on this joined quest without much explanation, only six months after the defeat of the calamity. He had left, hurriedly, because it hurt him to be with her. To be reminded of his failure, of the person he used to be and whom she clearly remembered when he didn’t. The person she loved, and whom he didn’t even recognize. He couldn’t tell her back then, but he knew that she knew. That didn’t make it better. <em>Calm down, </em>a small voice in the back of his mind said as he draped his hood over his head and curled in on himself, trying to steady his breathing. <em>You will stay here for one night, and then you won’t have to see her again until the quest is finished. Maybe not even after that. You could move town, sell your house, go into hiding. You don’t need to deal with her. You—</em></p><p>Wild’s spiraling was interrupted by the feeling of a cold, wet snout against the back of his hand and he jumped. <em>Wolfie? In here??</em> He snapped his head around, preparing to cast Twilight a sharp, disapproving look, but was surprised when he found a much smaller figure sitting next to his armchair. He blinked a few times, processing what he saw, until he recognized her.</p><p>“… Paulie?” he croaked. The dog wagged her tail happily and stood, closing in on him to enthusiastically sniff his clothes and lick his hands. Wild couldn’t help but crack a small smile. Of course, Zelda was here, so their- <em>her</em> dog wouldn’t be left behind under any circumstances. He moved to run his fingers through her shiny black coat affectionately. In an all too familiar response, Paulie nuzzled her head into his hand and closed her eyes. Fond memories flooded his mind, of a little black puppy with a white snout and rusty brown accents curled up in tall grass. They found her as a tiny little thing, all alone in the wilderness. Back when… His breathing steadied itself as he reminisced. The carousel of thoughts slowed under the warm rays of sun from the past. Until he heard Zelda’s soft voice call out to him from behind.</p><p>“She missed you.” The wood creaked slightly under her light steps as she slowly approached and came to a halt next to the chair. Wild shook his head lightly. His heartbeat was galloping again, he dared not look at her, not yet. His skin was burning and itching with the anxiety.</p><p>Even though he wasn’t looking he could tell that she was crouching now, and it made him feel even worse, like he was a child about to be lectured. She let out a short, hefty sigh.</p><p>“Link. I know… I know you do not wish to see me.” Her voices sounded choked, as if she was… Oh fuck. Was she crying? This was all his fault. “And believe me”, Zelda continued, “it isn’t easy for me either.” She stopped again to take a few shuddering breaths, seemingly composing herself. When she spoke once more, her voice sounded more stable.</p><p>“Paulie and I will be travelling to Rito village, as well. Your leader – Time, right? – graciously offered for the group to accompany me. He seems rather well acquainted with manners of the royal court.” A small chuckle trickled through and Wild felt a pang in his heart. Oh, how long it had been… Guided by this sudden feeling and the subtle lift of the tension around them, he turned to face her. She was in fact sitting on the floor, leaned against the thick logs that made up the outer walls of the cottage. Her gaze caught him immediately, and neither seemed to be able to look away. So much was in her eyes. Longing, desperation, a glimmer of hope. Something else that Wild was unable to place. <em>As usual, </em>his mind commented bitterly. Zelda caught herself quicker than he did.</p><p>“A-anyway. I am headed to Mount Rhoam for some research and Time has kindly provided that your group has the intention to visit your base in Hateno. So, after we reach Rito village, I will part ways with you. I’m fine with travelling alone, but I wouldn’t mind the cov- the comfort of a group, either. Of course... of course, only if you will allow it.”</p><p>Wild couldn’t help but let out a humored huff.</p><p>“... I don’t mind.” He paused.</p><p><br/>
“Running from the royal guard again?”</p><p>He slowly removed his hood, Zelda’s eyes still trained on his face. Her cheeks reddened and she narrowed her gaze in mock annoyance.</p><p>“No! Well, yes, but just because they do not seem to comprehend when to leave me alone. I can protect myself, anyway.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that”, Wild responded with a smile, which she returned.</p><p>“Well, I did have an excellent teacher.”</p><p>***</p><p>After a few moments of awkward silence and intense staring, Zelda excused herself to go to bed. The large, black dog unwillingly pried herself away from Wild’s side and followed her owner up the wooden stairs into the tiny second bedroom that Selmie had offered to the princess. Queen? Twilight was unsure. He hadn’t talked to her, yet; he had been too busy worrying over Sky, Legend and Wild ever since they arrived. Of course, the injured had the highest priority, but in between taking care of them, he couldn’t help but cast worried glances at his cub. He hadn’t said a single word since they met his Zelda, not on the short walk to the lodge, not when they were greeted by Selmie who immediately ushered them in. When they had to explain the situation, Hyrule had quickly taken over as it became clear that Wild wasn’t going to.</p><p>Twilight quickly ducked into the doorway of their room to avoid Zelda on her way over the small gallery to the door of the second bedroom.</p><p>“Eavesdropping?”</p><p>Twilight startled, so much so that he stumbled backwards and bumped into the person behind him, both landing on their behinds with a dull thump. He swung around, finding Wind in his night wear. Luckily, the door was still closed, so hopefully no one had woken up. Twilight struggled to explain himself as he helped the smaller one to his feet.</p><p>“You— I wasn’t-“</p><p>“Psh, save your excuses. Don’t think I don’t know why you’re out here. I mean-“ Wind shrugged and gave a lop-sided smirk “- after all, I had the same idea.”</p><p>Twilight sighed. <em>What a fantastic role model I am. </em></p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I shouldn’t have listened in on them, though, and neither should you. It was a bad idea.”</p><p>Wind gave a small pout, but before he could retaliate, Twilight shooed him back into the bedroom. Not a minute too late – just after they had laid down, Wild came in after them. As all the occupants of Selmie’s Spot went to sleep, the peaceful quiet of the house left nothing to hear but the icy winds that howled over the wooden roof.</p><p>Twilight listened as he let his thoughts spin. Obviously, Wild and his Zelda had… a complicated relationship. He bit his lip, deeply in contemplation. He knew next to nothing about her, but if there was anything he was sure of, it was that they needed to talk. The memories, the nightmares… it had gotten better. But more than anybody, Twilight knew of the burden Wild still carried. He suffered in silence, and there was only so much the other heroes could do. He closed his eyes, trying to settle his mind. Maybe there would be an opening and he could facilitate at least one conversation. They would have to see what the next morning brought.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glowing Embers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An awkward morning after the first meeting, some plotting to mend a strained relationship and yet another fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, to everyone who is actually still reading! I'm quite sorry it took me so long to publish the second chapter. It's been in the works for some time, and I can't tell you how many times I've re-read and refined it. <br/>Also, I have to admit that I lost a lot of interest in this idea. I started planning this story almost immediately after I joined the fandom, but over time my interest in characters and story lines changed. I don't want to abandon this completely, though, (yet). And, since the second chapter is already finished, I don't want to keep it from you! I was planning to make this even longer than it already is, but when I last worked on this, it felt like the fighting scenes sapped all my brain power. So, I just didn't have in me anymore the end of the chapter I actually wanted to put. Like I said, I'm not ready to give up on this story entirely, but I feel you should know that updates will probably take a lot longer. That said, I hope you enjoy what I have managed to write down!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The next morning was… out of the ordinary, to say the least. For starters, their numbers were still decimated. While Hyrule was already reasonably fit again, Legend had to be forced back onto his mattress for his own good. Sky had gladly opted to receive his breakfast in a resting position, as well. But they were short one more.</p><p>“Where’s Wild?” Twilight immediately asked upon entering the living space downstairs. He looked expectantly towards Time who sat at a large foldable table that Selmie had procured. But before their leader could answer, Selmie herself poked her head out of the kitchen, a whisking bowl perched in her arms.</p><p>“Sir Link is out with her majesty’s dog, so I’m making breakfast today”, she proclaimed cheerfully, never ceasing to violently whip the batter she was carrying. Time nodded slowly.</p><p>“I noticed him leave about half an hour ago.” He caught Twilight skeptical expression.</p><p>“Don’t worry so much about him. He knows this land. Besides” Time gestured towards one of the small windows “the weather seems to be more in our favor this morning.”</p><p>Twilight huffed before letting himself slump onto one of the benches set up on either side of the table, sitting opposite of his mentor.</p><p>“Interesting that the princess let’s him walk her dog” he commented.</p><p>“Well, after all, it used to be his dog, as well” a feminine voice intercepted, and Twilight felt his ears burn as he turned around to watch Zelda skip down the stairs toward their table.</p><p>For a moment, his breath caught in his throat at her <em>radiant </em>energy. Even though they didn't look very alike (safe for the blonde hair and blue eyes), there was something about her that immediately reminded him of Sun. They had only met once before, on a rare visit to Sky’s era, but it was abundantly clear that they came from the same line of heritage, the line often destined to hold the triforce of wisdom. Twi couldn’t help but wonder. Did this Zelda have it, too?</p><p>“G-good morning, princess” he stammered out after he realized he hadn’t said anything yet. Not knowing what to do, he scrambled to his feet and attempted an awkward salute that turned into a half-bow. His face flushed even more when she snorted and gave his shoulder a friendly pat.</p><p>“No need for formalities. All that stuffy princess talk can remain in the court of olden times where it belongs” she proclaimed and nonchalantly sat down on the bench next to where Twilight had been, who took his seat again quickly and started working on his share of pancakes to avoid embarrassing himself even further. Time tried to gracefully hide his grin behind his mug of coffee and took a tentative sip. Then he addressed the princess.</p><p>“Good morning, Zelda. Have you had a good rest?”</p><p>She beamed. “I have, indeed! I hope you were able to recover from the tribulations of yesterday’s battle, as well.”</p><p>Time nodded. “We have. Legend and Sky should still rest for today, though. I haven’t spoken to Wild, yet, but I think it would be sensible to spend the day here and continue our journey tomorrow. I hope that doesn’t inconvenience you.”</p><p>Twilight didn’t miss how her ears twitched at the mention of the cub.</p><p>“’Wild’? You mean…”</p><p>“Your Link” Twilight replied without missing a beat, but immediately felt guilty when he saw the princess’s eyebrows scrunch together in a critical expression. “I mean, uh, the one with long hair. Bit of memory loss, always has a crazy idea at the ready-“</p><p>Her features smoothed over as quickly as they had tensed before. She waved him off and he felt the heat rise into his cheeks again. <em>Great job establishing yourself as the insensitive idiot of the group. </em></p><p>“I know, I know. So, you use nicknames to distinguish yourselves? How interesting. You are Time, and you’re… Twilight, correct?” Both nodded. She rubbed her chin. “Well, I guess it’s necessary in a group where everybody is named Link. <em>Wild</em> has told me a little about your quest before he left. Through a messenger, of course.” Her last sentence faded into more of a mutter, as if she were adding an afterthought.</p><p>Zelda’s eyes suddenly flashed with a fiery curiosity, but she was interrupted by a monstrous yawn sounding from behind. Wind was trotting down the stairs just short of still being asleep, followed by Hyrule, Four and Warriors. Twilight smirked.</p><p>“Good morning sunshine. Figured out how to sleep while standing yet?”</p><p>Wind sent him a glare that could have killed a lesser man.</p><p>“Fuck off. You’re one to talk. You got eyes like an octorok this morning.” The comment earned him a smack upside the head.</p><p>“<em>Wind! </em>Not in front of the lady!” Warriors hissed, but the following scuffle was quickly silenced by a patented glare from across the table, which could definitely kill a normal man, too.</p><p>“Good morning to you all!” Zelda chimed, ignoring the brotherly antics. All the Links noticeably straightened their posture. She was about to load a small stack of pancakes onto the plate set in front of her when Warriors suddenly stepped around the table to awkwardly kneel in front her end of the bench, bowing his head.</p><p>“Your majesty, it is my honor to finally meet you. I must apologize for the condition you had to meet us in yesterday. We will be elated to accompany you to Rito village—"</p><p>He was interrupted by melodic laughter and looked up to see the princess grinning down at him, hand outstretched.</p><p>It was rare to see their strategist lost for words. But, as it seemed to be a strong suit of hers, Zelda spoke up first without hesitation. She was clearly still stifling a laugh.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You will find that I have a bit of a mischievous streak.” Twilight cracked a smile. <em>Oh, we’re used to that, aren’t we? </em></p><p>Swiftly, Zelda rose to her feet, pulling a still confused Warriors up along with her, giving his shoulder an apologetic pat (which, admittedly, looked kind of funny seeing how he was about a foot taller than her). Then she turned to the group.</p><p>“Please feel free to skip any kind of etiquette or courtesy when you are around me. I may still speak rather formally, but, well… old habits die hard, do they not? I also want to insist that you call me Zelda, no need for any of that stuffy princess talk.” Her face scrunched up and she waved her hand dismissively, as if shooing away a pesky fly. For a moment, the table was silent. Wars was still staring at her like she was some sort of outlandish creature. But Wind broke the silence with an excited gasp and the tension lifted.</p><p>“Does that mean we can give you a nickname?? All of us have one, and some of the other Zeldas have them, too!” he gushed excitedly. The princess’ eyes took on the same curious sparkle as before.</p><p>“Oh, I would love for you to give me one! They do? Like what?”</p><p>“Well, Sky’s Zelda we call Sun” Wind chattered lightly in between bites of pancake. “We needed a nickname for her because he never shuts up about her-” an elbow to his side from Warriors corrected him “-<em>talks about her a lot.” </em>The young hero finished, not without throwing a glare.</p><p>“Twilight’s Zelda is nicknamed Dusk, and ‘my’ Zelda is Lullaby. It doesn’t happen quite as often as with us Links but in conversations it is usually easier to have some means of distinguishing them.” Time elaborated.</p><p>“Hmm, I see.” The princess furrowed her brows in contemplation. “What am I to be called, then? I don’t have much of an idea, to be honest.”</p><p>A short silence hung over them as they pondered. Twilight gave up quickly, though. He wasn’t exactly the most creative of the bunch.</p><p>“How about Flora?” Wind proposed. “Wild told us that you really like flowers ‘n stuff.” Zelda’s smile wavered a little and something in her expression hardened. Even the sailor seemed to notice the shift in her expression from gleeful to bittersweet.</p><p>“Oh, did he, now? I’d… prefer if you didn’t call me by that name, though. You’re not the first to have this idea.” She chuckled, as if remembering something, but her eyes remained solemn. “It is somewhat reserved for a certain person.”</p><p>It didn’t take a genius to figure out that this was a touchy subject, so they redirected the conversation towards more light-hearted small talk. It quickly became clear that she was not the silent, reserved type that many of them were expecting. Twilight was honestly wondering how she could get any food into her system in between all the questions she was asking. Luckily, not everyone was quite as reticent as him and Time in the morning and soon, Four, Wind and Zelda were engaged in animated conversation. Warriors had remained unusually quiet after their interaction and Hyrule was apparently content limiting himself to silent adoration. Out of all of them, he seemed the most awed by Zelda’s presence.</p><p>Twilight soon found himself spacing out. Where in Hylia’s name was Wild? Since they weren’t in a particular hurry today due to their two injured, they were spending a lot more time eating than usual and he still hadn’t showed up. Warriors seemed to have caught on to his 1000-yard stare. Just when he got Twilight’s attention, the door of the lodge sprung open, and the princess’s fluffy black dog darted inside, followed by a protesting Wild who was trying to dry her off at least somewhat. Twilight was relieved to see that he looked better than the night before. His face was a fresh red from the biting cold and a relaxed, but engaged expression grazed his features.</p><p>“Oh, hello! Sorry guys, I didn’t realize we’ve been out that long” he added when he saw all their plates emptied. His face fell somewhat when his gaze hovered over Zelda, but he quickly turned to address Time.</p><p>“How about I have some food real quick and then we gather upstairs for a strategy meeting?”</p><p>***</p><p>Sky sighed and squinted into the sun. The cold air was stinging in his cheeks, but it felt sobering after the stuffy heat of the lodge.</p><p>Another sigh slipped from his mouth as he lazily looked across the top of the shield surfing area that dropped into a slant a few feet from where he sat huddled on a bench stood behind the house. Since they were staying for the day before continuing their way to Rito village, most of them opted to give this surfing thing a try. Even Time wanted to join, and promptly stunned everyone by getting the hang of it almost immediately. Him, Wild and Hyrule had taken off already while the rest still stood at the top indecisively, listening to Zelda explain a technique.</p><p>Sky’s heart ached in an all too familiar when he watched her. She reminded him of Sun like none of the other princesses had. In her, he saw Sun’s friendliness, her energy, her passion. Dusk had been a reflection of her razor-sharp focus and determination, and Lullaby personified her dutiful serenity. He missed her so much. The ache was there every day, and while he had expected it to dull by now, the wound felt fresh and gaping all too often.</p><p>It must have been written all over his face because he hadn’t sat very long before he heard Legend address him.</p><p>“Missing yer girl again?” the vet teased and sat down next to Sky. He, as well, was swaddled in blankets as mandated by Hyrule and still sported a piece of gauze on the back of his head. It was held in place by some sort of tape and Sky was glad for him that his hair was still pretty short there – removing that was gonna hurt.</p><p>“She really reminds me of Sun, you know. I wish she were here. I’m sure they’d get along well.”</p><p>Legend hummed.</p><p>“You know who’s definitely wishing he <em>weren’t</em> here?”</p><p>Sky turned towards him, recalling the strategy meeting from this morning.  He was pretty sure nobody had missed the tension in the room and the way Wild couldn’t look Zelda in the face, even when she had addressed him.</p><p>“Yeah… it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? I wouldn’t pry, though. Seems like a pretty fresh wound to me.”</p><p>“Did you see how he gawked at that circlet she’s wearing? I betcha 50 rupees that he gave that to her. It’s gotta have been something romantic.”</p><p>Sky wasn’t surprised to hear that kind of observation from Legend despite him having been unconscious for the initial meeting the night before. Even though he often seemed very unbothered he was one of the most perceptive out of the group when it came to emotions.</p><p>He shrugged. “Honestly, that makes sense with how different he’s been acting. I do wonder if they’ve… you know. Had a talk or something, to clear up their problems.” He was gesturing vaguely in an attempt to find the right words. ”Maybe it could help. They are so tense around each other that it gives me second-hand discomfort.”</p><p>Legend scoffed. “Yeah, right. Go ahead and tell him that. I don’t see it happening.”</p><p>“I think we could talk to her, though.”</p><p>Both of their heads snapped to their right and Legend almost fell off the bench when Twilight suddenly piped up. He stood next to where Sky was sitting, his hair and coat still full of snow and his cheeks glowing. He must have come straight from the surfing track. The rancher sat down with a focused stare.</p><p>“I think that he’ll probably try to dodge this problem, at least until he needs to return here for good” He began. “But Zelda seems to be a bit more level-headed at the moment. Maybe she will listen to us.”</p><p>Sky quirked a brow. “Wait a minute, what do you even want to say? We don’t know what happened and, of course, talking could help, like I said, but it could also make things worse. Are you sure this is a good idea?”</p><p>Twilight sighed deeply and leaned back against the bench.</p><p>“I don’t … know what I would say. What I’m concerned about is … all the struggle he’s been in because of his past. She is the only person that can give him answers.” He stared at his hands and then glanced at the start of the track to make sure it was still empty.</p><p>“I’d feel bad about going behind Wild’s back” Sky commented. “It’s not for us to decide whether he needs more answers from her or not.”</p><p>“The thought does make me feel bad. But I’m only arranging the meeting. If they actually talk is still up to them.” Twilight explained defensively.</p><p>“You’ve got no right. His past and how he deals with it is none of your concern!” Legend suddenly spat and Sky almost winced. His tone was just a bit <em>too</em> personal.</p><p>
  <em>You’re one to talk-</em>
</p><p>“I’m his mentor and his friend, and I’m <em>really</em> worried!” Twilight snapped back. “So yeah, excuse me for thinking I have a right to help!” Suddenly, Sky noticed the bags under his eyes and the way they flitted around more than usual. <em>So, he’s been losing sleep over this…</em></p><p>“You’re a hovering mother cucco, that’s what you are!” Legend had now risen from his seat.</p><p>The first hero felt like sinking into the ground as the two glared at each other across from either side of him. But before Legend could fire back once more, Twilight stood sharply.</p><p>“Maybe telling you was a bad idea.” He stared off into the distance and following his line of sight, Sky could see Zelda jogging up the hill ahead of everyone else. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>And away he went.</p><p>“Entitled prick.” Legend hissed under his breath before he headed off back towards the front of the house.</p><p>***</p><p>Wild’s thoughts were spinning, around and around. It was as if he could physically feel the gears in his mind churning. The why, the how, the aftermath of a failed hero and a triumphant heiress to the throne. Same old, same old. It was always easier to block out his problems when he was with the others, and this was no exception. After the strategy meeting, he’d been able to forget himself for a few hours while introducing his brothers to the art of shield surfing. It <em>had </em>been enjoyable, yes. The night that followed, however, had not been. Alone with his thoughts, out of his roles of either the esteemed hero or the local gremlin, he was just… well, who knew. But his thoughts were there, nonetheless. What was a little more surprising was how they didn’t leave when he woke up. So, there he was, still mulling over the past, while they were trekking through the snow.</p><p>The plan was to reach the edge of the snow shelf in about half an hour and figure out how to transport everyone over the large gash in the landscape that separated the shelf from the lower lands around Rito village. They would travel along the lake and hopefully reach the last stable outside the village before nightfall. The weather conditions down by the water were a bit less ambivalent then up here, so that was one less thing to worry about. What could really prove to be tricky was the descent from the shelf to lower ground.</p><p>Wild decided he needed to be more alert. For now, they were still in Hebra. The conditions today were good, but he tried to avoid thinking about the kinds of enemies he’d encountered here before. His gaze fell onto Zelda’s back almost magnetically, and it didn’t pass him by how tense her shoulders looked, even under her thick coat. He quickly fell back a few steps, lining up with Sky and Hyrule, who opted to walk close to the lead to set a good pace. Sky gave him a curious side eye but continued his light banter with Hyrule. Wild mindlessly listened in an attempt to drown out his mind. They must have passed quite some time like this, because one minute he found himself spacing out, and the next they had reached the edge. Time had already turned, facing toward them while he waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Zelda stood next to him, but she was half-way facing the cliff. In a strange way, it gave Wild a bit of comfort to see her mirror his state of mind as she stared off toward a point behind them, seemingly lost in thought. Time didn’t pay her any mind and started planning their descent.</p><p>“Okay, this is it. This crossing will be the most complicated part of our trek today, from then on it should be fairly safe until we reach the next stable. Wild” he directly addressed him, “should we expect any enemy attacks while in the air?”</p><p>Caught slightly off guard as he was ripped from his foggy state, he stumbled over his words.</p><p>“I, uh, there, um… no.” He scanned the dreary sky once more. “No, apart from birds there are no airborne monsters in this area.”</p><p>Time nodded. “Good. So, I suggest you and Four use your paraglider. That would work out in terms of weight, yes? Then Sky—” He was cut off.</p><p>“Shhh!” Everyone turned to Zelda. She had taken a tense, hunched stance and both her eyes and ears seemed to be trained on something behind them, to her left. It was a signal that was universally understood, especially among the Links.</p><p>Wild strained his ears, and it took a few moments, but he heard it, too. He caught the other’s attention with a small wave, then quickly weaved his fingers to form the sign he had made sure all of them knew: <em>Lynel. </em>Nods were exchanged. The shuffling of snow was the only sound as they took their practiced formation. Zelda looked lost for a moment, but Wild met her eyes and motioned her to be next to him, at the tip of a rounded V shape. He caught Warriors’ worried look from his place to Wild’s right, but he didn’t pay him any mind. No place for hard feelings in battle. He knew exactly what Zelda was capable of. Twilight and Time were each positioned at both other ends of the V to form the heavy attack, with Legend and Hyrule positioned after them with their bows to act as the distanced attack, with everyone else filling out the spaces in between. They remained still, listening to the hoofs of the beast, stomping closer as it approached, following their scent. Wild made a downward motion and the heroes ducked into the snow. Slowly, crouching, he inched toward the silhouette of the monster, until he could hear its ragged huffs. <em>Closer, just a bit closer</em>… He shot up, irking the Lynel’s interest immediately. It shuffled its hooves, and now that Wild could fully see it, he noticed its golden fur glowing in the dim sunlight. He tried to keep his breathing even. They were prepared, it would be fine.</p><p>“Let’s go!” With a few words, the plan was set into motion. He caught a glimpse of the others emerging from cover as he flipped backwards to his previous position. From the sound of it, the beast was fully enraptured, and would notice too late that he was leading it into a pincer attack. The ground seemed to shake with the aggressive clopping, and the too familiar sound of bows snapping followed by a roar was more than enough to set his blood on fire with adrenaline. He reached his position and staggered, hard, just short of falling. He formed the vanguard with Warriors, Zelda and Sky; their main job would be to occupy the Lynel from the front and keep the fight away from the edge. To no one’s surprise, Sky was already charging. His frostbite seemed to have healed very well because he was as fast as ever. Wild lost no time and charged, as well, Zelda coming in on his heels. The beast was furious by now, turning and kicking violently as it was being attacked from every direction. Wild ducked, delivering a swing at its front leg. He narrowly rolled away from the edge of the massive shield coming down behind him before turning on his back and kicking his legs against the shield’s wooden back. The drive propelled him to slide back underneath the beast. This was a one-off opportunity. He turned the sword in his hands to thrust at the monster’s soft underbelly when, from the side, another body barreled into him violently. He caught a handful of black fur only to realize it was Twilight who had probably saved him from having his head bashed in by a giant hoof. A grateful look had to be enough. He quickly stumbled to his feet and scanned the battlefield. The Lynel was cornering Sky and Warriors against the edge. Zelda was hovering even closer as Warriors seemed to keep her at the back of the fight. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was attempting to round it at either side but was being kept at bay by the Lynel’s constant kicking and thrashing. Not to mention the devastating swing of its battle axe which was bigger than each and every one of them.</p><p>Wild turned to Twilight with the most deadpan expression he could muster. This needed to happen, now. “Throw me.”</p><p>“Wha--?”</p><p>“Listen! Just do it! Throw me onto it’s back!”</p><p>No more words, just a stern nod with a hint of worry in Twilight’s grey-blue eyes. Firm hands grabbed around his waist from behind, almost painfully so, and the rancher took a running start before swinging one arm under Wild’s legs, the other hand on his back, and the world churned violently as he was flung through the air.</p><p>The impact was hard, despite the aim being dead-on. A noseful of a strong, musty scent mixed with a sharp hint of iron made Wild feel nauseous as he landed face first in the Lynel’s mane. <em>No time for comfort. No time at all. Go with your instinct.</em> Said instinct caused him to grab the master sword from his back. The motion of thrusting it into the warm flesh felt almost automatic, which was good, because he could barely keep his balance. The effect was satisfying, to say the least, and at the back of his mind he recovered the awareness to let out a warning yell. The monster rose onto its hind legs, leaving him holding onto the swords hilt for dear life. Other concerned yells rung out and the world spun again as the Lynel thrashed and bucked. Staggering blindly, it did not back up, though, as Wild had hoped, but instead slipped and skittered closer to the edge, leaving his companions one step away from falling, likely to their deaths. This was absolutely getting out of hand. He needed to think of something, fast.</p><p>“Link!” A scream reached his ears, barely. “Link, get off, NOW!”</p><p>He didn’t need another cue. The urgency in Zelda’s voice told him enough. Praying to whomever was listening that the space behind him would be enough, he pushed his feet into the beast’s back, pulling out his sword and using the resulting momentum to flip back off, hopefully into the snow. At least that was the plan, but then he felt a sudden, agonizing sting to the back of his head. The shouts and sounds of fighting faded as he lost his grip on consciousness. <em>Well, so much for hoping.</em></p><p>***</p><p>The battle was tough, tougher than at least the last four or five they’d had. Their formation was trained, and they had had a few opportunities to improve on it. Could it have been done differently? Would they have had enough time to redirect the Lynel away from the edge before it noticed them on its own? Well, no matter now. Sky parried another push of the Lynel’s shield, glad that Warriors was fending it off on its other side. Not much farther, and… <em>No, don’t think about that now. Focus. </em></p><p>Warriors let out a strained grunt. “This damned… We need a back-up plan! Something to rejoin us with the others!” His train of thought was subsequently lost when Zelda dashed past Sky’s other side towards the creature’s arm, dealing a heavy hit.</p><p>“Watch out!!” she yelled as the giant axe swung back toward them, while, simultaneously, the shield lifted and pushed further.</p><p>“Hold on!” Sky heard himself shout as he grabbed onto the metal rim on top of the shield. Lifted into the air, he felt like a ragdoll while he and Warriors clung to it with all their strength. They could do nothing but watch Zelda re-directing the monster’s attention, effectively forcing it to bring down the shield in front of it. Nobody could say she wasn’t fast, but she was also light. Sky didn’t miss the stumble when she countered the axe, but Warriors reacted quicker. Dropping to a crouch under the large body, he rushed to support the parry, pushing the princess behind him, almost aggressively. Sky was shocked, to say the least.</p><p>“What are you doing??” Even in a fight, Zelda wasn’t lost for words.</p><p>Warriors grunted, yet again. “Saving you” he pressed out between gritted teeth.</p><p>“I don’t need your saving!” As if to prove her point, she dove right under the axe-wielding arm, slashed across the Lynel’s chest, and ducked back out before it could react.</p><p>“Guys, this is NOT the place!!” Sky narrowly dodged another shield swing.</p><p>The bickering was interrupted by a blue blur with dashes of blond, barreling through the air towards the monster.</p><p>“Is that—”</p><p>The unspoken question was immediately answered when the Lynel roared in pain and fell back on his hind legs. The temporarily freed space was immediately taken back. The beast came crashing down, slipping towards them, pushing the three of them closer against the edge. Something had to happen. Sky was wrecking his brain for other options. Then he heard Zelda <em>scream</em>.</p><p>“Link!! Link, get off, NOW!”</p><p>He was quick enough to see her push directly in front of the Lynel, staring it straight in the face. She held a concentrated calm for a few seconds. A sort of familiar glow started to emanate from her palms, pressed together in front her chest. That looked a lot like…</p><p>Sky almost flinched when she suddenly fell out of her stance, leaning back dangerously far, posing as if to throw something, hard. The air around her seemed to vibrate. His mind was temporarily flooded, with impressions of crackling, the smell of smoke, the speed and terrifying destruction of a wildfire. He shook free just in time to see a gigantic fire ball building in her hand before she flung it at the beast with a battle cry and the world around them erupted into flames.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>